Black Times
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Año 6. Los Mentalistas son un grupo excluído en Hogwarts, con poderes especiales que nadie puede entender. Cuando Voldemort decide que estas personas pueden ser ideales para su ejército, los alumnos que son Mentalistas en Hogwarts están en más peligro de lo que piensan. Tanto del lado del mal como el lado del bien. AU - Avengers, Harry Potter, Sherlock. Varias parejas.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

-Son perfectos-siseó Voldemort, con una horrible sonrisa.

-Estará listo para el momento que usted diga, mi señor-dijo Laufey respetuosamente.

-¿Seguro que tú hijo querrá, Howard? Es un Ravenclaw después de todo-dijo Voldemort, mirando a su vasallo.

-Lo hará, mi señor, Anthony obedece todo lo que le ordeno-contestó el hombre, su voz segura.

-Perfecto. ¿Y el tuyo, Lucius?

-Draco hará todo por honorar a su familia, además de que tiene una amistad muy estrecha con Loki, el uno hará lo que el otro.

-Solo falta... Benedic-el hombre alzó su mirada, era más viejo que los otros hombres pero su apariencia calmada tenía un sutil gesto de peligro bajo ella.

-Sherlock y Mycroff estarán listos, mi señor.

-¿Seguro de eso? Se juntan con demasiados Gryffindors-espetó Voldemort.

-Apariencias, mi señor, yo así se los encomendé, ganarse a sus enemigos para que no sospechen de lo que hacen-Voldemort sonrió aprobatoriamente.

-Perfecto. Necesitamos concretar algunas cosas antes pero para Navidad, ellos serán Mortífagos-los hombres asintieron plácidamente, inclinándose.

* * *

_-_¿Cómo crees que sea este año?-preguntó Tony, girando la mirada hacia su amigo.

-Genial-contestó Loki, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué tan seguro?-preguntó Tony, pasándose a la cama del moreno y echándose a su lado. Loki se giró a mirarlo con la misma sonrisa.

-Simplemente lo estoy-replicó él, pasando su dedo por su nariz-Ahora anda a tu cama, si nuestras madres nos vuelven a encontrar así, morirán de un ataque al corazón-Tony bufó.

-Es tonto ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Cuando éramos niños no se molestaban-refunfuñó el castaño, pasándose a su cama.

-Ahora tenemos 16, Tony, podemos hacer _cositas_-ambos empezaron a reírse porque recordaban perfectamente lo que sus madres les habían dicho.

-Como si fuera pasar, es como tocar a mi hermano-Loki asintió de vuelta-Buenas noches, Kitty.

-Buenas noches, Tono.

* * *

-Creo... creo que debería irme...-susurró Steve, su voz agitada.

-Mmm... solo un poco más...-respondió Draco, volviendo a besarlo apasionadamente, el otro rubio gimió y lo giró para apoyarlo conta la pared, pasando sus manos por su cintura, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

-Oh, Dios... me vuelves loco...-el rubio soltó una risita que fue ahogada por la lengua de Steve. Se estuvieron besando desesperadamente unos momentos más antes de que escucharan pasos acercándose, Steve abrió los ojos alarmadamente y Draco trató de ahogar una risita.

-Escóndete detrás del árbol-le susurró, Steve se movió silenciosamente hasta el lugar adecuado y trató de no jadear, escuchando atentamente.

-Draco, querido, tu padre está a punto de llegar, deberías entrar-dijo Narcisa, sonriéndole a su hijo.

-Por supuesto, mamá, enseguida voy-ella acarició su cabello.

-No te tardes, mucho aire te puede hacer mal-Draco asintió y ella se marchó, el rubio esperó hasta comprobar que se había ido realmente y llamó a Steve en un susurro. El rubio de ojos azules se acercó a él y le robó un beso.

-Tengo que irme ya pero te veré en Hogwarts ¿verdad?-le dijo, Draco acarició su mejilla y asintió-En el cuarto de siempre, a las 12.

-Estaré ahí-respondió Draco en un susurro y lo observó coger su escoba para irse. Draco se apoyó contra la pared, soltando un largo suspiro, una sonrisa tonta estaba en su rostro mientras regresaba a su casa, sus pensamientos fijos en Steve.

* * *

-¡Qué aburrido, John!-exclamó Sherlock, sentándose en la cama del rubio.

-No es mi culpa que hayas hecho enojar a Lestrade y él ya no quiera ayudarte a escapar-replicó John una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Pero si no fue mi culpa! Aunque, en serio, Mycroff y él al menos pudieron haberle puesto seguro a la puerta-dijo con un gesto de asco-Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de lanzarme un _obliviate_ a mí mismo.

-Ahora exageras-se rió entre dientes.

-Jamás exagero, John-ambos compartieron una sonrisa hasta que escucharon ruidos afuera, cuando los gritos empezaron, John suspiró.

-Papá volvió a tomar-dijo en un susurro. Sherlock lo entendía perfectamente y puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se acelerara.

-Todo estará bien ¿sí?-John sonrió, sabía que su amigo no era bueno para dar consuelo, ahora mismo estaba que lo palmeaba como si fuera un cachorro, lo que le causaba mucha gracia.

-Gracias, Sherlock. ¿Te veo mañana en Hogwarts?-el moreno asintió y se escapó por la ventana, regresando a su casa en escoba. John acomodó sus cosas para mañana, ya casi no podía esperar para irse de aquí; los gritos de sus padres seguían sonando demasiado fuerte así que hizo lo de siempre, se puso los audífonos y se metió en su cama, ignorando el mundo a su alrededor y esperando impacientemente por la llegada de la mañana.

* * *

-¡Tony!

-¡Loki!-Draco rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo de sus amigos, se saludaban como si no se hubieran visto desde hace años.

-Te extrañé tanto en estos veinte minutos que no te vi-dijo Tony con falsa tristeza.

-Yo también, creí que jamás volvería a verte-respondió él antes de que empezaran a reírse.

-Veo que algunas cosas no cambian-dijo Sherlock, acercándose a ellos con John a su lado.

-Shezza, nos viste hace dos días ¿qué tanto creíste que podías haber cambiado?-preguntó Tony, sonriendo vengativamente mientras Sherlock se encogía por el sobrenombre y John se reía de él.

-¿Mycroff y Greg van a unirsenos?-preguntó Loki, mientras todos se movían hacia el tren.

-Nop, tienen cosas de Premios Anuales-replicó Sherlock con tono aburrido.

-Mientras que no tengas que encontrarlo de nuevos mientras hacen sus _"deberes"_-fastidió Draco y Sherlock los oídos.

-¡No me lo recuerdes!-el grupo empezó a reírse mientras el moreno refunfuñaba en voz baja.

-¡Pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí! Nada más y nada menos que a los Mentalitos-ellos se giraron y vieron a Ron Weasley que eran quién había hablado, Harry Potter estaba a su lado, no mirándolos realmente. Thor Odinson, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton y Bruce Banner estaban justo al otro lado, aunque el último estaba más interesado en su conversación con Hermione Granger más que en hacerles caso.

-Vaya, Weasley, eso fue tan gracioso-dijo Draco sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

-Sigue tu camino, Weasley, no queremos que te pase lo mismo que el año pasado ¿verdad?-preguntó Loki maliciosamente, el pelirrojo se sonrojó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Igual les ganamos, serpientes asquerosas!

-De hecho, ganaron de casualidad, si no te hubieras ido de cara contra la pelota, tal vez esta no hubiera entrado junto con tu cara por el aro-replicó Sherlock con el mismo tono aburrido, John se mordió el labio para no reírse de su compañero.

-Vamos, Holmes, es obvio que los Vengadores y el Trío de Oro ibamos a ganar-dijo Barton, su tono burlón, Sherlock rodó los ojos.

-Oh, cállate, cerebro de pájaro, que fue exactamente por tu culpa que los atraparon, eres incapaz de cerrar la boca-replicó Draco mordazmente-yo los llamaría los Maltratadores, porque lo único que hicieron fue golpear a alguien que no tenía nada que ver.

-¡Hey!-protestó Tony levemente, él era parte del grupo después de todo pero tenían razón en eso, se habían dejado llevar por las palabras de Ginny y le habían hecho daño a una persona que no había hecho nada malo. Eso ganaban por juntarse con esas clase de personas.

-Nosotros no somos así-dijo Steve con firmeza, los ojos azules se conectaron con los grises y Draco quería replicar, pero solo pensaba en cómo estuvieron ambos ayer, besándose, no como enemigos de casas contrarias.

-Por supuesto que lo son, Rogers, no me hagas reír-replicó Loki.

-Cuidado, Laufeyson, te puede ir mal con lo que dices-dijo Thor con su tono arrogante, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién me va a hacer daño, tú?-el rubio sonrió de lado, sus ojos maliciosos.

-Solo yo me basto.

-Eso quisiera verlo-ambos se estaban mirando frente a frente ahora, sus rostros retadores.

-Basta-Loki y Thor sintieron que un campo de fuerza los separaba repentinamente y se giraron para mirar a Mycroff Holmes llegar con Greg Lestrade a su lado. El moreno tenía la mano girada hacia ellos y había usado sus poderes telequinéticos para separarlos. Loki y los demás no dijeron nadie, si había alguien a quién respetaban, ese era Mycroff Holmes. Excepto Sherlock, claro.

-Ellos empezaron-dijo inmediatamente y el grupo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras los otros intentaban no reírse.

-Estoy seguro que sí, Sherlock, ahora vayan a acomodar sus cosas-dijo el chico, los grupos se separaron sin tanto barullo, obviamente sin ganas de pelear delante de los Premios Anuales. Sherlock y los demás se acomodaron en uno de los vagones más grandes, Tony estuvo parloteando todo el tiempo con John, Sherlock se metía de rato en rato y Draco se había ido a buscar a Pansy y Natasha.

-Hola, chicos-saludó Bruce, entrando.

-¡Brucie!-sonrió Tony, haciendo que se sentara a su lado y empezando a conversar rápidamente con él.

-Iré al baño un momento-dijo Loki mientras estaban distraídos y salió del lugar, caminó tranquilamente hasta los baños y no se sorprendió cuando sintió que lo jalaban dentro, escuchando como era musitado un hechizo de silencio y cierre.

-¿Me extrañaste?-susurró una voz en su oído y Loki sonrió.

-Más parece que me extrañaste tú a mí, Odinson-replicó el moreno, Thor gruñó y lo besó fuertemente.

-Casi me haces perder el control ahora, no sabía si iba a golpearte o follarte delante de todos-Loki soltó una risita, mirándolo fijamente.

-No me hubiera opuesto, realmente-Thor le sonrió de lado y volvió a besarlo con fuerza-¿Te veré en la cena?

-Ya sabes que no pueden vernos juntos-dijo Thor distraídamente, besando su cuello-¿qué te parece si nos encontramos en el lago, a las 12?-Loki ocultó su decepción y sonrió.

-Está bien.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando ya todos estuvieron sentados y ya había pasado la selección, los Slytherins cogieron sus copas, dispuestos a hacer un brindis.

-¡Hey, no empiecen sin nosotros!-dijo Tony, viniéndose con Bruce de la mesa de Ravenclaw y Greg y John llegaron poco después de la de Gryffindor.

-No es nuestra culpa que estén tan lejos-replicó Loki y su mejor amigo, muy maduramente, le sacó la lengua.

-No nos puedes dejar afuera de la traducción, Lokes, eso no se hace-dijo moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado.

-Okay, Okay, es hora-Draco alzó su copa y los demás lo imitaron-Por el sexto año, porque sea el mejor que hayamos tenido.

-Porque logremos todo lo que nos propongamos-siguió Sherlock, compartiendo una sonrisa con John.

-Porque se cumplan nuestros deseos-dijo Loki, un brillo extraño pasando por sus ojos.

-Por nosotros-terminó Tony y todos brindaron.

* * *

**Notitas:**

Las casas van así:

Slytherin:

Draco Malfoy

Loki Laufeyson

Sherlock Holmes

Mycroff Holmes

Pansy Parkinson

Natasha Romanov

Jim Moriarty

Irene Adler

Ravenclaw:

Tony Stark

Bruce Banner

Gryffindor:

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Thor Odinson

Steve Rogers

Clint Barton

Greg Lestrade

Si faltan más, después iré poniendo. Saludos!

John Watson

Ginny Weasley


	2. El primer día de clases

Datos:

Las parejas son:

Loki/Thor.

Loki/Tony Stark.

-Draco/Steve Rogers.

-Draco/Harry Potter.

-Sherlock/John.

-Bruce Banner/Hermione Granger.

-Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov.

-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers.

-Mycroff/Lestrade.

* * *

-Esto es un asco ¿quién empieza con Historia de la Magia?-renegó Tony, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es solo una hora, Tony, no exageres-replicó Draco, rodando los ojos, Tony le entrecerró los ojos.

-Solo porque ustedes tienen pociones a la primera-la sonrisa de los Slytherin fue su respuesta y se enfurruñó en su asiento como niño pequeño.

-A nosotros nos toca Transformaciones-comentó John, mirando su horario.

-Oh, asegúrate que Molly llegue a tiempo, si se queda viendo sus flores demasiado tiempo llegará tarde-John alzó una ceja y miró hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff dónde Molly Hooper comía rápidamente su desayuno.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Sherlock rodó los ojos.

-Mira lo ansiosa que está, comiendo rápido, moviendo las manos, ayer trajo sus flores nuevas y las puso en los invernaderos, quiere ver si han sobrevivido al cambio de clima y probablemente se estará moviendo de un lado a otro alrededor de ellas y llegará tarde a clases. La profesora McGonnagall no estará feliz-John se lo quedó mirando un segundo antes de sonreír y reír en voz baja.

-Aún no entiendo cómo puedes hacer eso pero es increíble-Sherlock se sonrojó levemente y se mostró complacido. Los demás rodaron los ojos, esos dos daban tantas vueltas alrededor del otro qué esperaban que pronto se dieran cuenta que estabas enamorados o uno de ellos iba a matarlos pronto.

-Vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy-dijo Loki luego se giró hacia Tony-¿Te veo en Defensa?-el castaño asintió, despidiéndose y yéndose a buscar a Bruce para ir a clases.

-Te veo después, John-dijo Sherlock y Loki casi rueda los ojos por la miel que derramaban.

-¿En serio, cómo es que no lo notan?-le susurró Draco y Loki ocultó una risita.

-¿Listos, queridos?-preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa y los Slytherin se marcharon a su clase.

* * *

Tony había logrado perder a Bruce de alguna manera y ahora tenía que moverse solo a su clase de Herbología, Tony iba moviendo un pedazo de metal en sus manos, manteniéndolo en perfecto equilibrio entre sus manos. Cuando escuchó voces viniendo del otro corredor, se quedó quieto por un momento, la gente no era muy amable con los Mentalistas, sobre todo porque estos tenías poderes que ellos ni podrías soñar. Pero lo que más lo hizo detenerse fue que era la voz de Loki por un lugar en el que no debería estar ya que su clase era en las mazmorras.

-Nos pueden ver-susurró una voz profunda y jadeante.

-¿Y qué?-respondió Loki, varios sonidos siguieron y Tony comprendió, con el corazón apretado, que su amigo se estaba besando con alguien. El castaño se exprimió el cerebro intentando recordar si Loki le había contado que salía con alguien pero no encontraba nada, su amigo le había estado ocultado cosas.

-Loki...

-¿Miedo, Odinson?-Tony tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca para no jadear.

-Por supuesto que no-respondió el otro, luego se siguieron escuchando más sonido húmedos.

-LLegaré tarde a clases-suspiró Loki finalmente-¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-No puedo, tengo que... hacer cosas de capitán, hablar con el equipo, todo eso-Tony escuchó el suspiro de su amigo y supo que no era la primera vez que el rubio le daba esas excusas, lo que le llevaba a pensar que esto debía llevar bastante tiempo.

-Te perdono por esta vez, pero no se te haga costumbre-después de algunos sonidos húmedos más, Tony escuchó pasos alejarse y después vio a Thor pasar por su lado del corredor, Tony estaba cubierto por un pilar así que no lo podía descubrir ahí. El castaño apretó los paños ante el estado desarreglado del rubio; Anthony había tenido un "crush" en su mejor amigo casi desde que comenzó su amistad pero jamás se lo había dicho (sin contar los años que estuvo en negación), ahora se sentía herido porque el moreno le estaba ocultando cosas.

-¡Thor!-el rubio casi saltó y una muchacha de cabello castaño y pequeña se acercó a él.

-Jane.

-Estaba buscándote, me dijeron que te vieron pasar con la Reina de Hielo-dijo con desdén, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh ¿Laufeyson? Solo estaba molestándolo un poco-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros, ella sonrió y tomó su brazo.

-No deberías acercarte tanto a ese freak, Thor, la gente habla-regañó ella suavemente.

-Tienes razón, Jane-dijo y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso, ella entrelazó sus manos.

-¿Igual iremos al lago esta noche? Necesitamos un poco de tiempo solos.

-Por supuesto, Jane-respondió Thor mientras se iban. Tony salió de su escondite, su rostro furioso y malicioso. Thor Odinson iba a aprender a no mentir (y a no tocar lo que no era suyo, aunque él no lo supiera).

* * *

-¡Potter!-gritó Draco con frustración.

-¡¿Ahora que hice?!-respondió el otro, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Te dije que no debías tirar las raíces todavía, tenías que esperar quince minutos, no quince segundos!-Harry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, Draco suspiró.

-En serio, Potter ¿qué tan difícil te es recordar una simple cosa?-dijo el rubio, el timbre sonó antes de que él pudiera contestar y Draco tomó sus cosas-Estudia, Potter, o ya no seguiré dándote clases ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, señor-respondió en voz, el rubio le entrecerró los ojos y salió del salón, tenía que ir a clase de Adivinación.

-¡Draco!-el rubio se giró y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando vio a Steve caminando por el pasillo hacia él.

-Creí que ya no te vería hoy-sonrió Draco, acercándose a él.

-¡Hey, Steve!-los dos giraron y vieron a Thor con Clint y Ron-¿Qué haces con ese freak, cap?-dijo Clint desdeñosamente-muévete, Malfoy, no te queremos cerca.

-Me gustaría que intentarás sacarme, Barton, recuerda que no hay forma de detectar cuándo uso mis poderes-le dijo, moviendo los dedos para hacer más énfasis.

-Basta los dos-dijo Steve, luego se mordió el labio y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa al rubio mientras se movía hacia dónde sus amigos, yéndose con ellos. Draco fingió no sentir una punzada en el pecho y se marchó por el lado contrario. Harry ladeó la cabeza, no muy seguro de lo que había presenciado sin querer.

* * *

-¿Desde cuándo nos guardamos secretos?-Loki casi salta un metro cuándo Tony habló.

-¿Qué se supone que haces en mi cuarto, Tony? ¡Ni siquiera te he dado la contraseña!-el castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Pansy me la dio y no has respondido mi pregunta.

-Honestamente no sé de qué hablas.

-Sé que te estás viendo con Odinson-Loki se quedó congelado por un momento antes de girarse hacia él, su rostro perfectamente controlado.

-¿Quién está inventando semejante cosa?-Tony bufó, mirándolo con enojo.

-¿Por qué me mientes, Loki? Yo mismo los vi-Loki tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, luego inhaló profundamente.

-Está bien, Tony, estoy viéndome con Odinson-Tony se movió hacia él con rapidez, poniéndose justo frente a su rostro, sus ojos aún relampagueando con ira.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?-Loki enarcó las cejas, sintiendo el enojo crecer en él.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué no ves que Odinson te está usando? Después de que tú te fuiste, llegó su noviecita, Jane Foster.

-Ellos terminaron el año pasado-respondió él automáticamente.

-Pues eso no es lo que parecía-replicó Tony.

-Mientes-Tony lo miró con un brillo dolido.

-¿Cuándo te he mentido, Kitty?-dijo con suavidad y Loki se mordió el interior de la mejilla, mirándolo fijamente. Tony suspiró-¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?-Loki lo miró con confusión-Vamos, te lo enseñaré.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, Harry?-preguntó Hermione, sentada en una butaca con Bruce a su lado, ambos tenías unos libros en sus regazos.

-Más o menos, confundí algunas indicaciones-respondió él, rascándose la nuca.

-Ya mejorarás, Malfoy es un buen profesor.

-¡Shhh!-dijo Harry inmediatamente, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien la había escuchado-¡No olvides que Malfoy no quiere que lo sepan!-susurró él, Hermione rodó los ojos.

-A veces no los entiendo.

-Draco no quiere que pase el mismo drama que el año pasado-dijo Bruce, su vista fija en el libro-Ya saben, con lo de Sigyn.

-Oh-replicó Hermione, parpadeando luego se encogió de hombros-Bueno, todos saben que lo que le pasó a Boganni fue por culpa de los mortífagos, Malfoy no tuvo nada que ver.

-Sin embargo, muchos aquí no piensan así. Si algo le pasara a Harry y los demás supieran que Draco le daba clases, inmediatamente lo culparán a él. Puedo entender porque no quiere que se sepa-Harry asintió, Draco le había explicado todo eso el primer día de sus clases secretas. Bruce alzó la cabeza y le sonrió-debes caerle bien para que te dé clases, creo que se hubiera negado en otras circunstancias-Harry parpadeó, confundido por un segundo ¿A qué se refería Banner? No tuvo chance de preguntar porque justo entró Bucky por el cuadro.

-¡Harry! Te buscaba, los del equipo de quidditch nos vamos a reunir ahora en la noche, Thor quiere tener una charla con nosotros-el moreno asintió y se movió hacia su cuarto, olvidando la conversación que había tenido hace un momento.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-murmuró Loki, cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo estar molesto para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Ya lo verás-dijo Tony oscuramente, mirando hacia el lago, ambos tenían hechizos desilusionadores puestos y solo esperaban.

-Tony, en serio, ¿qué...?-las palabras se fueron de su mente cuando vio a Thor caminando hacia allí con Jane de su mano, ambos iban conversando y riéndose, cuando el rubio se inclinó para besarla, Loki creyó que iba a enfermarse-Vámonos-le susurró a Tony, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el castillo. Su amigo lo siguió en silencio todo el camino hacia las mazmorras, tampoco dijo nada cuándo Loki casi destrozó todo su cuarto y dejó que el castaño se apoyara en su hombro, reteniendo los sollozos que quería dejar salir.

-Lo siento-musitó finalmente, cuando sintió que el moreno ya se había calmado.

-No es tu culpa, fui un estúpido, me permití creer en él aunque yo sé que odia a los de nuestra clase.

-Él único estúpido aquí es él por no darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres, Loki-respondió Tony en un suspiro y el moreno alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, dándole una débil sonrisa luego escondió su rostro en su cuello.

-Gracias-susurró contra su piel y Tony apretó sus brazos fuertemente a su alrededor.

* * *

-Te veo muy concentrado-Sherlock no saltó pero fue muy cercano a eso cuando una voz femenina le habló.

-¿Necesitas algo, Adler?

-No, solo pasaba por aquí-contestó la castaña. Repentinamente, la chica se pasó sus brazos por su cuello y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro-John está mirando.

-¿Está funcionando?-susurró Sherlock.

-Oh, definitivamente. 1... 2... 3...

-¿Sherlock?-Irene escondió una sonrisa y se levantó.

-Bueno, yo ya me iba-dijo y acarició la mejilla del moreno mientras se iba, no perdiéndose el flash de celos que cruzó los ojos del rubio.

-Oh, John-saludó Sherlock cómo si recién lo viera.

-¿Qué... que quería... Adler?-preguntó y apretó los dientes cuándo dijo el nombre, Sherlock quiso sonreír.

-Nada, John, sabes que siempre intenta incomodarme-respondió él, rodando los ojos y levantándose, juntando los libros que había estado leyendo en esa mesa de la biblioteca. Sherlock se acercó hasta invadir el espacio personal de John y sonrió cuando lo sintió retener el aire-No hay nada que preocuparse-le dijo, chocando sus frentes por una fracción de segundo antes de salir, caminando con una gran sonrisa y dejando a un John Watson con el corazón muy acelerado para seguirlo.


	3. La poción de Snape

-Saben por qué están aquí ¿verdad?-preguntó Snape, caminando lentamente entre ellos. Loki, Draco, Tony, Sherlock y Mycroff habían formando una recta línea, sus frentes en alto y sus cuerpos rígidos, no haciendo el mínimo movimiento-¿Están dispuestos a hacer todo lo que se les pida?

-Sí, señor-respondieron ellos.

-Entonces, acérquense-comandó suavemente el moreno, señalando la mesa de trabajo. Ellos ensancharon los ojos al ver lo que había y se giraron hacia él-Ahí están los ingredientes y la indicación de la poción escogida, quiero que cada una la prepare con una onza de sus propios poderes, además de un antídoto que solo ustedes tendrán.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, señor?-preguntó Mycroff, pasando sus ojos por la receta.

-Dos semanas, ni un día más-ellos asintieron, totalmente absorbidos en el proyecto.

* * *

-A veces no te entiendo, Sherl-dijo Irene, sentándose a su lado (bastante cerca) y sonriendo seductoramente (la chica ni lo intentaba, se había vuelto como una segunda naturaleza para ella).

-¿Sobre qué, Irene?-respondió el moreno distraídamente, sin dejar de escribir su tarea de Transformaciones.

-Sabes que John notará en algún momento lo que estás haciendo-ronroneó, cruzando las piernas que se veían perfectamente en esa falda corta que usaba.

-No lo creo, John es una persona de emociones fuertes, suelen nublar su juicio, tal vez después lo note pero para ese entonces ya no importará-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Eres todo un sueño, Sherlock-ronroneó ella con un tono divertido.

-Por supuesto que lo soy-dijo sin prestar atención.

-Uh, John acaba de aparecer-Sherlock no respondió, completamente envuelto en su tarea y Irene rodó los ojos, una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Irene se levantó y cogió el rostro de Sherlock, girándolo hacia ella y posando sus labios sobre él por un segundo. Sherlock se puso rígido, Irene se apartó y él la miró con la boca semi abierta, sus ojos ensanchados-Creo que ya he cumplido con mi cuota de ayuda. Nos vemos, Sherl-dijo y se marchó. Sherlock se quedó exactamente igual, su mente en corto circuito.

-¿Sherlock?-espetó John, el moreno ni reaccionó, su mente dando vueltas locamente y eso fue lo que más molestó a John, que lo cogió de la manga y lo arrastró fuera de la biblioteca, poco importándole que todos lo vieran.

* * *

-Sangre de dragón-dijo Loki, pasándosela a Draco, el rubio la miró fijamente antes de añadir dos gotas en el caldero humeante.

-¿Cuánto deben esperar?-preguntó Snape, moviéndose alrededor de ellos.

-Dos minutos, señor, uno por cada gota-dijo Mycroff, sus ojos fijos en el caldero.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Polvo de hojas de eucalipto-contestó Tony, echando el ingrediente en el momento indicado y observando como se volvía de color verde claro.

-Excelente. Pronto estará lista...

* * *

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Tony, mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Claro-respondió Loki, él estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro-¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Tal vez porque estás mirando la página y no leyendo ni una sola palabra?-Loki suspiró.

-¿Por qué tienes que conocerme tan bien?-preguntó en un susurro, sus labios fruncidos. Tony se rió.

-Prácticamente nacimos juntos, Loki.

-Mentira, soy mayor que tú por seis meses. Draco nació al mismo tiempo-Tony rodó los ojos y se echó a su lado, poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-Eres insoportable.

-Tú también-replicó pero el efecto fue arruinado por la sonrisa afectuosa que se quería escapar de sus labios.

-¿Ya me dirás qué tienes?-Loki rodó los ojos, obviamente no podía ocultarle nada.

-Thor me envió una carta hoy-Tony se sentó de golpe, mirándolo con incredulidad y enojo.

-¡Bastardo!-murmuró-¿Lo mandaste al diablo?-Loki se mordió el labio-¡Loki!

-¡No sabía qué decir! ¿okay?-Tony respiró profundamente.

-Bien, dame un papel, yo escribiré la maldita respuesta-Loki podía sentir el ligero temblor de las cosas de metal a su alrededor y supo que era mejor no tentar más a Tony.

* * *

-Falta poco ¿qué es lo siguiente?

-... Sangre de unicornio-dijo Sherlock, mostrando el líquido plateado en una pequeña botella luego, con mucho cuidado, la inclinó suavemente, dejando caer una sola gota. El caldero se volvió de un blanco brillante.

-Está lista, falta lo último ¿Seguros que quieren dar este último paso, señores?

-Sí, señor-respondieron al unísono.

-Entonces, comencemos-dijo sacando su varita.

* * *

-Te extrañaba tanto-dijo Draco sin aire, Steve tenía los labios hinchados y las mejillas encendidas.

-Yo también-respondió y volvió a besarlo, pegándolo más a la pared en la que estaban apoyados. El ruido de la puerta los hizo separarse de un salto y ambos se giraron para mirar a Harry, quién los miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó cuidadosamente, mirando del uno al otro. Steve frunció los labios, inseguro de qué responder pero se detuvo cuando vio el ligero brillo protector en los ojos verdes. Su ceja se alzó y se giró a mirar a Draco que se había alejado silenciosamente seis pasos más, poniendo bastante espacio entre ellos-Malfoy ¿todo bien?

-Por supuesto, Potter-respondió el rubio con seguridad, alzando la mirada. Harry lo examinó con la mirada y asintió.

-Bien, tenemos clase-dijo e hizo un gesto para dejarlo pasar primero, el rubio no tuvo más opción que salir y Harry se quedó parado un segundo, girándose hacia Steve-no lo molestes, Rogers, Malfoy es una persona seria y sus habilidades no son para burlarse.

-No estaba haciendo eso-protestó el rubio.

-Bien, asegúrate de no hacerlo-dijo finalmente y salió tras el otro rubio. Steve sentía el corazón acelerado, su estómago apretado y una sensación amarga recorrerle el cuerpo, por primera vez sentía lo que eran los celos y no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

Snape terminó de susurrar el hechizo, una niebla se había formado dentro del salón y el moreno sacó una daga, era larga y brillante, tenía unas runas escritas en el mango y Snape la bajó cuidadosamente contra la palma de Draco, cortando una línea. El rubio jadeó y Snape se movió hacia los demás, repitiendo el proceso, luego murmuró otra cosa más y Loki tuvo que apretar los labios fuertemente para contener el grito que quería escapar de su garganta.

-Derramen la sangre dentro del caldero-instruyó Snape de manera impasible y ellos giraron sus palmas hacia el caldero, dejando caer la sangre dentro. Tony nunca había sentido algo tan horrible, era como si le estuvieran arrancando la fuerza vital, le dolía todo pero no podía ubicarlo de manera física en ningún lado, era un dolor que venía de más adentro. El caldero brilló fuertemente, cegándolos por un momento y cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, Snape estaba llenando un pequeño tubo. La poción era de un terrorífico color sangre y el moreno la guardó con cuidado en su bolsillo-Estén satisfechos por lo que han hecho, es una poción única.

-¿Qué pasará con las marcas, señor?-preguntó Loki, mirando la rojiza cicatriz en su mano.

-No podrán borrarse nunca, este tipo de pociones... deja una marca imborrable, la marca del precio pagado-Loki tragó, apretando la mano.

-Guarden cada uno una botella, yo les indicaré cuándo deban usarla.

-Sí, señor.

* * *

_-_¿Qué demonios hacías con ella?-preguntó John, girando bruscamente y atrapando a Sherlock contra la pared.

-No sé a qué te refieres-respondió con perfecta calma.

-¡Yo la vi, Sherlock! Tenía sus manos en ti, tenía su _boca_ en ti-siseó, sus puños apretándose.

-Irene decidió besarme, yo no le respondió-el puño que se estrelló a su lado casi lo hizo saltar pero mantuvo su rostro impasible.

-No juegues conmigo, Sherlock-dijo John con los dientes apretados.

-¿Y a ti qué tanto te importa, John? ¿Por qué te pone tan celoso que Irene se interese en mi?

-¡Porque eres _mío_!-replicó John sin pensarlo y ambos se quedaron congelados. De repente, Sherlock sonrió sensualmente y John se estremeció, retrociendo.

-Pues debiste haberlo dicho antes, John.


End file.
